Harold
"Harold & Friends" is a spin-off created by "Deetfeet" that anyone can help write! Its about the background characters Harold, Tom and Fred. Episodes The show was picked up for 8 test episodes to make a first season. Season 1 1.New Friends! - January 22, 2010 - Written By: Deetfeet Harold has to rent an apartment with 2 other strangers. They are Tom and Fred. At first, Harold hates Tom & Fred and reversed. They can't get along at all! Until, Harold takes out his surfboard, and Harold learns that Tom and Fred love surfing as well! They go surfing and come home, and they are friends. 2.Surfing Contest - January 25, 2010 - Written By: SpongeWriter123 It's surfing contest starting, what makes Harold, Tom and Fred enemies started their first training. But when time is for announcing the winner, Harold, Tom and Fred are dead last'. They need reconsideration, aren't they? 3.Bad Day For Harold - February 2, 2010 - Written By: Deetfeet Harold has a horrible day after some guy at the beach being a bully and kicking sand in his face. They must defeat him. 4.King Of The Room - February 2, 2010 - Written By: Deetfeet The three guys have a fight whom the room belongs to. They don't seem to realize they're roomates so technically it belongs to all of them. 5.Rats - February 2, 2010 - Written By: Deetfeet Rats invade the guys room and they must find a way to get rid of them. 6.Business and Friends - February 2, 2010 - Written By: Deetfeet The guys need money, so one of them has to get a job, but none of them seem to want one. Thats until Tom decides to get one, a job at a bookstore. 7.Good Morning - February 2, 2010 - Written By: Deetfeet Fred wants the guys to wake up so they can go surfing, but they don't want to. So, Fred spens the entire episode trying to wake them up, until he realizes he was doing all this at night. 8.Canceled Forever - February 2, 2010 - Written By: Deetfeet The guys announce that the show had been canceled before all the episodes were finished , so they had a chance to produce a series finale of GREATNESS. but tom feels bored without the show so he tries to get it back 9. Scooter - March 28, 2010 - Written By: Stephen Burg''' The trio meet Scooter but don't like him. '''10. 1st fan harold was trying to join the j.k.l fanclub. season 2 1. fight or die - written by lordmakeup king neptune takes scooter ,fred ,harold, tom and another character called frank and more to a fight first fred harold and tom were winnig but at the end they should fight each others. 2. no surf no friendship harold sees that their new freind frank cant surf so tom and fred dont want to be his friends and harold teaches him how to surf. '3. harold, nat, and tom' fred goes to an important job in the news so to continue the show they replaced him with nat till they knew that fred was tricking them and instead of going on a job he went to a club for horses. 4. harold or frank harold thinks that his life is horrible but frank says that his life is harder than harold so they change lives 5. surfing king when tom teaches nat surfing he finds out that nat so good but he doesn't know so tom tries to be better than nat and to make nat think he is useless. 6. lost board fred lost his surf board and harold tries to know who stole it. 7. one of a history harold discovers that his ancesters were heroes who kills sharks and so when a shark attaked they made him try to kill it. 8. the gaint wave when they all go surfing they found out that in this day the waves are gaint which made them get lost in nowhere. 9. 1st love harold falls in love with nancy suzy fish but her boyfriend will beat him up for dating her. '10. hair!!!!' when a human was bathing so a hair ball fell under the water and fell on harold so he thought he grew hair which made people make fun of him. special time overlay scooter creates a time machine so by mistake nat clicks on a botton that opened a portal that made them travel in time. travel to africa at summer the friends saparated harold stayed tom went to his grandmother frank and nat went a surfing field trip and fred traveled to the atlantic ocean. while he was travelling the plan fell down so he called tom, frank,nat and harold then he figures out that he is under africa he tries to ask others but nothing worked cuz they speak african not english, at the end it appears that he found that john african and can help out till the african one eyed shark attacked. it the end of them. Rules *No characters who are original in the SpongeBob series. no SpongeBob nor patrick or mr krabs or sandy or mrs puff . Workers Add your name if you would like a job or already have one. *'Deetfeet' - Creator, Writer, Executive Producer , Director (Season 1 - Present) *'SpongeWriter123' - Writer, Executive Producer, Director's Assistant, Cleaner (Season 1 - Present) *'''lordmakeup - '''worker, executive producer (season 2) characters Harold: a blue fish who moved to the room with tom and fred Tom om : a dark greenish fish who doesn't really like people annoying him Fred : a brown fish . Scooter : a purple fish who only likes fun. Nat : a yellow fish who is frank's best friend Frank Frank: an orange fish with a light blue shirt. he is nat's best friend. Category:Spin-Offs